


Summer in the City

by HentaiHanyou



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, D/s tones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Happier than pretty much anything else I've seen for this pairing, I just wanted to write something without angst, No shame, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiHanyou/pseuds/HentaiHanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander + Maria + modern AU + a damn hot New York City summer + coconut water. </p>
<p>My take on a modern version of these two, inspired by some fics, my fantasies of LMM's hair and the thought of him having an oral fixation. Mind the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written. I banged this out in a day when I should have been writing a paper for my finals. Whoops. 
> 
> Couldn't get 'Say No To This' out of my head, couldn't get Lin-Manuel Miranda out of my head and so this fic was born. Definitely at least a little OOC, but eh. I think I have a kinder opinion of Alexander and his cheating than most.
> 
> Completely unbeta-ed, so keep that in mind. Dedicated to Poose, who absolutely has never spoken to me but whose fics on this pairing I've reread dozens of times today.

 

 

 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

 

 

She didn't know when she decided she'd had enough exactly. It was something that had been building, something that she should have let go of a long time ago.

 

Perhaps it was when she noticed that her phone was missing. Fucking James. The prick had taken it again and she knew it was unlikely to be returned to her. He'd sold the last one for a quick buck and she only managed to get this most recent phone because she knew a guy at the phone spot. There was no way she'd be able to convince him again that she'd been robbed.

 

Maria stormed out of their apartment, grabbing her recently ransacked purse and slamming the door behind her. It was as hot in the city this Sunday afternoon as it had been for weeks now, the summer sun blazing down on the people of New York and cooking them within their skins. They didn't have any air conditioning again this month, because of course he blew the money that would have paid for it. She'd been suffering in their third floor apartment, the oppressive heat inescapable unless she was outside. But being outside was always risky because of how often he took her keys and left her for days. Better to stay inside than risk leaving her door open and having their TV stolen - or worse, being locked out for an undetermined length of time without any way of getting back inside until James returned.

 

Her steps echo off the blistering pavement with the quick paced slapping of the bottoms of her cheap sandals. Maria was immediately grateful for the red cotton sundress she'd thrown on this morning, recognizing that she'd be hotter in anything heavier. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but she knew she needed some space. From the apartment, from the neighborhood, from her life. As a faint breeze blew her long, curly hair away from her face, Maria walked east, heading in the direction of the Harlem river. Though it was quite a walk from her apartment in Inwood, she was ready to get lost in the city and never be found. 

 

The city blocks were a blur in her vision as she attempted to walk her anger off. The asphalt shimmered in her periphery, the sun's full force bearing down on her. She didn't know how long she walked before she found her heels were aching and decided to stop, standing off to the side and under the shade of a tree. Unfortunately, the oppressive summer heat made the shade practically worthless and Maria decided that getting herself a bottle of water at the bodega across the street would be the best course of action. Maybe she'd wander around a little bit and enjoy the air conditioning, allowing her skin some time to cool. She dug her wallet out of her purse and was immediately ready to scream, fighting back angry tears as she realized that the asshole had gone through her wallet as well and left her nothing but her state ID and a canceled credit card. She stamped one foot down and tossed her head back, squinting against the sunlight as she closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. She could do this. She'd be fine. It wasn't the first time James had left her high and dry. 

 

"Excuse me, miss?"

 

Maria turned her head in the direction of the voice and opened one eye, trying to identify the person that had addressed her. She was faced with a pair of dark brown eyes, deep set under a brow creased with concern. Opening both her eyes, Maria fully faced the man that was speaking with her. There was something incredibly familiar about him, a goatee skillfully trimmed, his long dark hair pulled back neatly into a ponytail as he stood there and barely seemed to sweat. How he managed to control this, she couldn't understand, as he was wearing more clothing than anyone around them. He looked like he belonged further downtown, closer to Wall street than this part of the city. His white dress shirt was neatly pressed and looked good on his slim frame, green tie shimmering in the sunlight. He stood there with a briefcase in one hand and his black suit jacket slung over one shoulder, looking at her with more care than she expected from someone she didn't know.

 

Maria's mind worked quickly, cataloging these details and deciding immediately that this man could help her in some way. She couldn't fathom why he would be up on 10th avenue, looking like his suit was worth more money than six months rent, but an opportunity was an opportunity. She wasn't above getting some stranger to buy her things, she'd had to do worse during the times which James decided that they could both live off of his booze habit. A girl had to survive in New York somehow. Allowing a tear to escape and roll down her cheek, she looked down at her purse helplessly. 

 

"It's just... it's so hot and I thought I had money, but it seems to have been taken from me and I just wanted some water..."

 

She allowed herself to trail off without looking up at him, sighing deeply at her own misfortune. It wasn't exactly an act that she was putting on, all of her expressed emotions entirely genuine. She felt so frustrated and lost that it was easy to put the sound of tears into her voice. He stepped closer, putting his briefcase down so he could put a hand on her shoulder.

 

"H-Hey hey, don't do that. Hold on a second."

 

Without giving her a moment to respond, he rushed off across the street in the direction of the bodega, leaving his briefcase on the ground next to her feet. She stared after him and then down with a dumbfounded look on her face. How could he just leave something so clearly important with a complete stranger? She could easily take the briefcase and run, she was sure that even if it's contents weren't worth anything, the case itself could be sold for a handsome amount. Instead, she stood there and waited patiently as he rushed back out of the store, carrying a bag filled with several bottles of water. He looked a little flushed as he approached her, reaching into the bag and holding out a bottle for her.

 

She took it gratefully with a small smile, cracking the lid and drinking from it greedily as she watched him from under her lashes. He watched her drain the bottle with an intensity reserved for other things, swallowing lightly but noticeably. When she was finished, she put the empty bottle in her bag and inclined her head towards him slightly.

 

"Thank you so much, mister..."

 

"Alexander. Please, call me Alexander."

 

It hit her full force then just who this man was. She DID know him, not personally but from many hours spent online browsing social media. This was Alexander Hamilton, a highly contentious figure in the government right now. Maria had no idea what he actually did, what position he held or what matters he discussed - the intricacies of political matters bored her and felt meaningless in her own life. But she remembered that he's known for starting arguments, pissing off anyone and everyone who opposes him. She's seen enough gifs of him ranting to know that this is a man who says whatever is on his mind, a divisive figure indeed.

 

Careful not to let the recognition show on her face, Maria smiled at him, holding out a hand.

 

"Maria. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

 

He took her hand and turned it gently, looking up at her as he laid a gentle kiss on the back. Goosebumps immediately rose along her arm and she pulled back her hand gently, her eyes reluctant to break the contact with his. Who even did things like this anymore? Who bent and kissed the hands of ladies when meeting them in this century? He was the one to break eye contact as his face lit up with a sudden epiphany and he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of bills. Tearing off a fifty, he handed it to her with a smile.

 

"I'm sorry your money was taken Maria. I hope this helps at least a little bit."

 

He all but shoved the money into her hand, preventing any protests she might make. As if she would refuse, this was exactly what she needed. She just had to make sure to keep the money hidden so as to prevent James from finding and taking it. She gave him a little curtsy, feeling rewarded when she heard the surprised bark of laughter come out of him. Looking up at his face, she saw a little bit of pink on his cheeks and she inclined her head to him.

 

"You're too kind, sir."

 

He laughed and waved her off, putting the wad back in his pocket and picking up his briefcase. Maria realized that their time was over and she felt a sharp pang of sadness in her gut. She found herself not wanting to lose the company of this man, someone so indiscriminately kind. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had company that wasn't volatile and the rush of loneliness hit her fast enough to make her dizzy. She scrambled in her head for something to say to keep him near her, something to stop him from leaving so soon. As he opened his mouth to say something, Maria quickly cut him off before he could get a word out, putting on her best doe-eyed expression.

 

"Would you mind terribly walking me home? It's been a long day and I'd love the company."

 

He promptly shut his mouth and got that intense look again before he nodded at her. Maria felt the relief in her chest.

 

"Sure. Lead the way."

 

They walked to her apartment building in mostly companionable silence, grateful to share each other's company in the sweltering weather. Every once in a while, he'd point out things on their journey and share an anecdote from his childhood, pulling light, bubbling laughter out of her. She shared some memories too, feeling her heart race a little bit faster every time she caught him grinning at her. It felt too soon as they arrived at her place on W 204th and she stopped and gave him a small, sad smile.

 

"This one's mine, sir."

 

She reached into her bag and frowned in confusion before digging through it and throwing it on the ground in disgust. How could she have missed this before? That bastard took her keys AGAIN, leaving her stranded until he decided to come back. Maria had no idea where he'd even gone off to this time, thinking she remembered something about horses the last time he had screamed at her. She found herself fighting angry tears for the second time that day, plopping down gracelessly on her stoop and turning to look at his startled face. His brow furrowed with concern again - it seemed to be his default expression - as he scooped up her purse from the ground before handing it to her. He sat down much more gently next to her, a little too close for comfort in this heat. She had to fight the sudden urge to lean into him, the desire to place her head on his shoulder, nuzzle into his long hair and cry her day away.

 

"Forgot your keys upstairs?"

 

She barks out a laugh. If only it were something that easy.

 

"No, my asshole husband took them along with the money he stole from me earlier."

 

Maria realizes that she's probably said too much when his face quickly turns to anger. She finds herself shrinking back a little, instinctively wanting to get away from his ire. Though she highly doubted he would take his displeasure at her situation out on her, she couldn't help her reaction. He noticed immediately and his face changed quickly, from anger to pity to determination. He stood and held out his hand to her, head tilting down the block.

 

"Come on, you can stay at my place for a little bit. I live fairly close, it's not a long walk at all. There's plenty of room and I've got food and air conditioning."

 

He smiles as he says this last part and she can't help but to smile back, turning his small smile into a full grin. Already, she finds this man infectious. Maria has her reservations but she feels like she can trust this man. Why, she has no idea. But really, what's the worst he could do? She was taller than him by a few inches, her soft curvy body hiding a surprising amount of muscle. Plus, she remembered with some satisfaction, though she doesn't have her keys, she has a small bottle of mace in her purse if things take a turn for the worst. She grabs his hand and allows him to hoist her up, ending up a little too close and taking entirely too long to let go of his hand. When she does, he starts heading in the direction he'd indicated earlier and Maria let's him get a head start. She needs a moment to breathe - and of course, to check out his ass as he walks up the block. Whoever he gets his suits from deserves every penny, the way his pants are cut is almost too much for her, detailing the roundness and fullness of each cheek. She bites her bottom lip and follows him, wishing she were biting into something a little more plush instead.

 

This time, their walk is silent. She can see him glancing over at her every so often, looking at her chest, her lips, her hips. She knows she isn't imagining the energy between them, the crackle in the air every time they get too close. She finds herself wanting, understands that this is probably not the best idea. She feels it anyway, making sure to brush against him when they get too close, standing at a stop light, waiting for the cars to pass. Maria can't remember the last time she felt attraction to anyone, resigned to her limited sex life of passively laying back and waiting for James to finish or working herself into completion with her own hand and fantasies of a faceless man who would hug her and tell her he loved her after.

 

His apartment building is huge, one of the nicer ones this side of town. She's honestly surprised that he isn't living in a place with a doorman, lord know he's probably got enough money for it. They reach the elevator and he hits the button for the seventh floor, the silence between them friendly but a little tense. She can hear his breathing in the small space, rapid like her own heartbeat. When they reach his floor, he waits until she walks out first, like a gentleman and walks them down to the end of the hall. When he unlocks his apartment door, a gush of cool air hits her face and she is unable to hold back a moan of relief. It feels amazing just standing in the doorway - he must have left the air conditioning on. He bends down to untie his shoes and she follows suit, slipping her sandals off her feet and leaving them in the doorway as he continues on ahead of her. The pile of shoes already there do not go unnoticed and she pauses; pairs of sneakers for small feet, sensible business pumps. A wife, a family. In the back of her mind she knew this to be a distinct possibility, that a man like this would already have someone to come home to. The evidence is only mildly disappointing and Maria finds that in the end, the sight of the shoes don't bother her. Nor do the other numerous signs of his family around his home. She blocks them out as she blocks out all the other negative things in her life, averting her eyes with a flick of her hair. 

 

As she makes her way through the apartment, she sees a finely decorated living room, with the exception of one love seat that stands out from the other furniture. It doesn't match anything else - in truth, it's pattern is hideous and it appears to be at least ten years older than any of the other pieces. She supposes it was probably quite fashionable when it was originally bought, but that time has long since passed. She trails her fingers over it as she passes it by, admiring the art framed on the walls. She spots a binky laying on the floor, missed by whoever cleaned up last. So he has a baby? Her gut clenches only slightly before she let's it wash over her and breathes out. Quite frankly, it isn't her problem.

 

"Would you like something else to drink? I've got orange juice, coconut water, beer..."

 

She walks into his kitchen like she owns the place, confident in her strides. He is bent over in his fridge and Maria feels envious at how well stocked it it. She can see fruit and meat and cheese and she wishes that her own fridge were so full. She reaches in above his head and snags the bottle of coconut water, breaking the seal and drinking directly from it without a word to him. She can see him under her lashes again, watching her drink as if he himself is dying of thirst. He licks his lips unconsciously and she fights not to choke as she relents in her draining of his bottle. She holds the bottle out to him in an offering and he takes it, chugging the coconut water like he had just came back from running a marathon. His eyes close as he drinks and she watches his dark lashes flutter against his tanned skin. She loves what the summer sun does those with skin like theirs, turning the light browns a golden hue, the tans a darker brown, their heritage clearly shining through every pore. 

 

He finishes and caps his drink, putting it back in the fridge and closing the door. He takes a step back from her and starts walking deeper into the apartment, talking to her as he goes. She isn't sure if she's expected to follow him so she does, watching as he disappears into a bedroom. She decides not to follow him that far. 

 

"Everyone else is out of town for the summer, so I'm alone here. It's pretty quiet and if you wanted to hang out for a little bit, that would be fine. If you want, I'll call a locksmith in the morning for you, so you can get back into your own apartment."

 

He walks back out of the bedroom and closes the door behind him, his tie absent, his shirt unbuttoned half way with the sleeves rolled up and his hair unbound from it's ponytail. It's a wild mass of dark waves and the urge to sink her hands in it makes her fingers twitch. She clenches her fists together and she knows that he notices. He looks up at her and quirks a dark eyebrow. They lock eyes, he sighs and his voice comes out a little bit deeper than she'd heard all day. It makes her shiver.

 

"Stay?"

 

She can feel that tension, that energy in the air again as they stare at each other. It threatens to drown her in it's intensity and Maria knows now that this is going to happen. She knows that she's been wanting this all day, knows that she is willing to throw away her shitty marriage for a chance to be with this man. Knows that she doesn't care about his children or his wife, doesn't care what kind of person this makes her - what kind of person it makes him. The guilt she thought she would feel - should feel - is non-existent. Coming to this conclusion is calming to her, sets the butterflies in her stomach to rest. She takes a step towards him and he reflexively takes a step back.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

The question is meant for more than one thing and they both know it. She takes another step towards him, wondering why her? What about her made this man want to stop, to throw away so much? Is this something that he does often? Is this something that he's done before? He seems so nice that she has a hard time imagining it. Is he as lonely as she is? She considers asking him after, knowing that the answers won't stop her. Won't stop this.

 

She takes another step in his direction and as he steps back, his back hits the door of his bedroom. He's trapped and seems to welcome it, relaxing against the wood. She steps into his personal space and looks down at him. She realizes she's not actually that much taller than he is, maybe an inch or two. They were basically equals. Slowly, giving her enough of a warning so that she could deny him, he raised his hands and placed them on her hips. His gaze bores into her through eyes half lidded, heavy and dark. 

 

" _Stay._ "

 

He repeats himself on a whisper, head tilting as his face comes closer. She meets him halfway, their kiss only momentarily hesitant before it becomes more forceful. His lips are soft and she can taste the faintest hint of cherry chapstick on them as she sighs and presses herself closer to him. The hands on her hips cling to her, pushing up the red fabric as he can't seem to stop himself from stroking his hands up and down. She opens her mouth to catch his bottom lip with her teeth, rewarded when a groan tumbles out of him. She bites down lightly and feels his body twitch with the motion, his breathing and her heartbeat loud in her ears. Maria finally allows herself to sink her fingers into his thick hair and they both sigh at the same time. She pulls at the strands gently as she opens her mouth and invites his tongue inside.

 

If anyone had told her yesterday that she'd be sucking face with a politician the very next day, she would have laughed and rolled her eyes at such a notion. But no one is laughing now, as they become more frantic against his bedroom door. His hands have wandered down from her hips to grip her ass cheeks, groping and using the leverage to pull her closer so he can grind on her. She can feel how hard he is through his expensive pants, can feel the heat of his erection through her dress. She pulls away from his mouth, pulling his hair to force his head back. The groan he emits is so guttural that she decides to do it again, loving how he bucks up against her when she tugs on his silky locks. Using his hair, she forces his head down to her neck, sighing as he latches onto her throat with his teeth. Maria knows that he's leaving marks but she can't find it in herself to care. Let James see, let the world see. He bites down hard enough that she cries out, his tongue laving over the mark in apology. She turns them around so that her back is against the door, feeling very quickly that she's going to need something to lean against. His hands slip under her dress, fingers slipping under her panties as he bites and sucks marks into her flesh. He lowers himself to his knees, kissing the exposed tops of her breasts as he goes. When he gets to his knees he leans forward, face pressing into her sex and inhaling deeply. He breathes her in like she's fresh cut flowers, refreshing and inviting all at once. Maria's mouth is suddenly dry as she stares down at him, watching his eyes get impossibly darker as he pulls the little piece of cotton off her ass and down her legs. She is distantly pleased that she wore the cute, lace edged pair today.

 

As he gradually raises the hem of her dress, she leans forward and snakes her hand through his hair again. She forces his face forward without a word, burying it between her legs. His tongue comes out immediately and laps at her folds, her hands tightening in his hair as she spreads her legs. The new position allows him more room to move and he dives under her dress, letting the hem fall from his grasp as he grabs her thighs. Maria moans, letting her head fall back against the wood of the door with a solid thud. His mouth works magic between her legs, alternating in it's strokes and focus. Her entire body goes rigid when he latches onto her clit and sucks, her thighs shaking from the sensation. Without warning, he grips her thighs harder and begins to lift her. Her hands quickly go to his shoulders for balance and Maria can't help the shriek that comes out of her mouth first, then the laughter that follows as he slowly walks her back into the living room and gently tosses her onto the love seat. It's as comfortable as it is ugly and she understands immediately why it belongs here. 

 

His mouth never stops working her as he moves, and with her on her back, he spreads her legs wide and continues to eat her out. She realizes that he's making little whimpering sounds as he does it, and she reaches her hand down to pull him up off of her. He actually fights her with a frustrated sound, eyes darting up to hers, face pinching in frustration.

 

"Jesus Christ, you taste _so fucking good_." 

 

As he says this, he gives her one long lick, top to bottom before pulling against her hand and latching back onto her clit. Maria lets his head drop back down, keeping her fingers tangled in his hair as she sits up to watch him. She feels her orgasm building slowly, as she squirms against his mouth. He pins her hips down with both of his hands and all it takes is one, two three quick strokes of his tongue against her clit before she's falling apart beneath his mouth. She screams, tugging at his hair to try and bring him up off of her. He fights her insistent pulling and moans as he continues to lick her, tongue dipping inside of her, pushing inside her, moving and searching inside of her. Maria is too sensitive and she's whining now, head thrashing from side to side as tears gather in her eyes. He shifts one of his arms so that he's holding her thigh down with his elbow, sliding his fingers up to pinch her clit. She shouts, it nearly hurts and she is about to say so when he removes his mouth from her and slides those same fingers inside of her. 

 

Maria can’t contain the growl that comes out of her as she feels his fingers sinking into her. She is aware of how tightly her walls cling to them, loves the sensation of how her body draws him in. He fucks her relentlessly, his digits arched up inside so that they drag against what she suspects is her g-spot. Hips pumping along with his movements, she quickly reaches her second orgasm, feeling herself tighten further on his fingers. He groans when he feels her convulsing, head dipping back down to lick around his fingers. Maria is completely worn out at this point, body boneless as she moans weakly at him. She's become too sensitive, so she taps his head gently to get his attention. He finally acquiesces and removes his fingers from her body, looking up at her like a cat that got it's cream. He's absolutely filthy, his goatee holds droplets of moisture that she knows come from her. His face is flushed, his forehead glowing with sweat as he sighs in contentment and uses her thigh as a pillow. She reaches down and pokes at his nose, laughing lightly when she sees him wrinkle up his face.

 

"Oh Alexander..."

 

It's the first time she's used his name since he gave it to her, the first time she's thought it to herself. Instead of 'him him him', now it's just 'Alexander'. It comes out as a post-orgasmic sigh, almost romantic. The significance isn't lost on him either and he shuts his eyes and kisses the flesh closest to him. They sit like that for a few minutes, the air cool against her hot flesh. Eventually, he moves his head, allowing her to closer her legs. He stands and walks into the kitchen without a word, she can hear him opening the fridge before he comes back with the coconut water they'd opened earlier. He takes a swig before offering it to her, Maria taking it gratefully. As she drinks, Alexander sits himself down next to her, reaching for the remote. Immediately she is perplexed. She can see that he is still hard, painfully so if she were to judge by the small wet spot that even the black slacks couldn't hide. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to offer to return the favor, but as she sat up and straightened herself out, pulling down her dress, he turned to her with a small smile. 

 

"Hey, do you wanna watch something? Honestly, I'm kinda beat and I'll probably just fall asleep in front of the TV, but I don't care if you want to put something on."

 

Maria stared at him for a second before shaking her head in the negative. Honestly, she was so worn out that she was ready to lay down for the rest of the day. The sun was just starting to set in the sky, the red rays shining in through his living room window. She settled backwards into the corner and he followed suit, his head finding its way to her shoulder as he stretched out his body on the rest of the love seat, propping his feet up on the end. She could smell herself on his face from here and wrinkled her nose at the oddity of it. However, she could also smell traces of the shampoo he'd used this morning. Coconut, she thought. It was a soothing scent and Maria turned her head and buried her nose in his locks. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered absently if it was one that his wife had picked out.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's it. I'm already thinking about continuing this in some way, but please. Let me know what you think! Comments are welcome =3


End file.
